


La Dispute (In Three Stages)

by katzengefluster



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A power struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Dispute (In Three Stages)

1.  
“No.”

“Why?”

“Don't question me. This is not up for debate.”

 _Nothing is ever up for debate with you._

“I suggest you get used to that.”

Silence was his only answer.

2.  
“No.”

“Why?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

 _I don't like the answer._

 _You never like the answer._

 _It's never the answer I want._

 _You should know by now that you'll never get the answer you want._

 _One day I will._

“Oh, and who's the precognitive now?”

A smirk was his only answer.

3.  
“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to waste time on curiosity?”

 _I was taught to embrace my curiosity._

A sharp intake of breath was all that met his comment, and he grinned.

 _Aren't you glad to be embracing yours?_

“Don't you have a better use for your mouth than speaking?”

 _I'm not using my mouth to speak. Surely you noticed that?_

Fingers curling tightly in his hair told him that he had indeed noticed that.

 _You realize everything is going to change after this?_

A hand pressing down on the back of his head was his only answer.

But that was the answer he'd been looking for all along.


End file.
